Aquellos Días
by GranDiosaSupremaPollito
Summary: Roy tiene que soportar los repentinos cambios de humor de su teniente y lo peor es que no tiene idea por que actúa así hasta que le responden la enigmática pregunta que se hacen los hombres xD Pesimo Summary


**Holaaaaa! Aquí estoy reportándome con mi primer One-shot, la historia se me ocurrió cuando vi una imagen súper graciosa de Hellsing xDD**

**Aquí demuestro que por más que Roy haya salido con todas las mujeres del mundo nunca las entenderá y mucho menos cuando están en "sus días" xDD**

**Disclaimer: FMA ni sus personajes me pertenecen, este fic lo hice por un hecho de diversión y aburrimiento**

Era un día como todos en el cuartel general, yo estaba tomando café mientras que los otros hacían sus deberes. Hoy era un día fuera de lo normal ya que Riza nunca llegaba tarde, excepto por el día de hoy. La puerta se abrió y vi la imagen de Riza con una pila de papeles que al final yo iba a tener que firmarlos, aunque esta vez le notaba algo diferente.

"señor, aquí están los papeles que debe firmar" me dijo en su típico tono gélido

"acaba de llegar y ya me está poniendo más papeleo ¿no me puede dejar respirar aunque sea una hora o dos?" le dijo para librarme del trabajo que me venía

"no es mi culpa de que haya dejando el trabajo de ayer para hoy"

"vamos Hawkeye, no me diga que usted es una adicta al trabajo" sentí que su arma estaba apuntando a mi cabeza, nunca había visto que Riza se enfadara tan rápido

"será mejor que termine de firmar los papeles al menos que quiera recibir un balazo en la cabeza" dijo mientras se iba caminando con un humor horrible, definitivamente hoy no era su día, pero ¿Por qué me lo tenía que arruinar a mi?

* * *

Ya era la hora del almuerzo y vi a Riza comiendo sola en una mesa, así que decidí ir a acompañarla para ver que le pasaba el día de hoy

"¿me puedo sentar aquí?" le pregunté, esta vez ella me miró con una mirada más animada y asintió "¿te sientes mal?"

"no ¿Por qué lo pregunta señor?"

"es que te vi un poco molesta esta mañana y quise saber por qué" le respondí, ella solo soltó una pequeña risa

"no se preocupe coronel, estoy muy bien" me dijo mientras sonreía, me di cuenta que ya había terminado su comida. Ella se paró de la mesa tranquilamente "debo irme, quiero adelantar algunas cosas" de repente Riza se agachó y me dio un beso repentino en la mejilla dejándome shockeado por completo "gracias por preocuparse por mi"

"n-no es nada" dije nerviosamente mientras miraba como se iba. Por fin, por fin este fue el bendito día en que Riza me había besado, fue en la mejilla, pero esto es un gran avance para nuestra futura relación… le regalaré unas flores

* * *

Riza estaba sentada mientras hacia su trabajo junto a Havoc y a Fuery ya que los demás estaban con dolor de barriga después de haber comido una pizza de hace tres días. Me acerqué a ella y le di un pequeño ramo de flores. Havoc sonrió al ver mi acción mientras que Fuery todavía seguía confundido por lo que estaba pasando. Riza levantó la cabeza dejando de escribir y vio las flores

"¿Qué significa esto señor?" me preguntó en un tono gélido

"un pequeño obsequio para usted… ¿le gustaría salir conmigo el sábado?" Riza se puso de pié con una sonrisa, agarró el ramo de flores, me lo devolvió muy enojada o por lo menos eso era lo que creía yo y se marchó.

4 horas después

Yo estaba firmando papeles y papeles, yo creo que un día de estos le voy a tener fobia los papeles. Cuando ya había terminado estaba dispuesto a irme a casa, pero vi que todavía me faltaban los papeles de hoy, trate de escabullirme, pero en ese momento Riza se paró en frente mío y me tiró una montaña de papeles

"¿¡QUE DIABLOS TE PASA!?" le reclamé por cómo estaba actuando

"todavía tiene papeles que firmar"

"mejor lo hago mañana" la pistola de Riza otra vez estaba en mi cien

"¡nada de eso, ahora se pone a firmar los papeles!"

"¡no quiero!"

"¡cierra la boca y vete a trabajar!" ahora me grita ¿acaso no sabe que soy su superior?

"pero Riza…"

"¡no te levantas hasta que lo firmes todos!"

"tengo que firmar algo que no quiero ¿verdad?"

"¡¿pero qué estupideces dices idiota?!"

"está bien ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Riza?" Todos los que se encontraban ahí se nos quedaban mirando raro, aunque no me guste mucho aceptarlo, perecíamos una pareja discutiendo, apuesto que nuestros gritos se escuchaban afuera de la oficina

"¡Te he dicho un millón de veces que no seas exagerado! pero si no aprecian mi trabajo será mejor que me vaya" Riza tiró la puerta cuando se fue. Nadie entendía nada ¿Por qué rayos estaba actuando así? Primero llega de mal humor, luego me besa, luego me grita y me insulta y después se pone sentimental y se va.

* * *

Gracias a Dios ya era hora de irse a casa, estaba muy cansado por la discusión que tuve con Riza hace apenas media hora y no la volví a ver, todavía no entendía por qué se estaba comportando así, voy a llegar a pensar que tiene problemas de bipolaridad. Estaba caminando hacia la puerta cuando me encontré con María Ross que estaba preparándose para irse, estaba tan confundido que quise preguntarle lo que le pasaba a Riza.

"disculpa María… pero tengo algo que preguntarte y es muy urgente" le dije mientras me acercaba a ella

"¿Qué sucede, Coronel Mustang?" me preguntó metiendo unos libros en su maletín

"es que quería saber por qué Riza estaba actuando tan extraño, usted es una de sus amigas así que mi imagino que debes saber"

"¿a qué se refiere?"

"digamos que… cuando llegó a la oficina, llegó de un humor terrible, en la hora del almuerzo ella… bueno ella" me sonrojé un poco "n-nosotros conversamos tranquilamente, luego le di un ramo de flores y me lo devolvió de una forma un poco grosera, después tuvimos una pelea en donde ella me faltó totalmente el respeto y después se puso sentimental ¿acaso tiene una enfermedad o algo así?" María trato de contener la risa, después de que lo logró recobró el aliento y me dijo con una gran sonrisa

"es que Riza está en sus días" me respondió amablemente "bueno, mucha suerte coronel, le espera una semana muuuuyyyy difícil con Riza"

"¿Cómo que está en sus días? ¿Y qué quiere decir con que me espera una semana difícil?" María suspiró mientras se iba

"nunca entenderá a las mujeres"

**Terminé xD pobre Roy, tendrá que aguantar a su teniente con un humor del carajo xDD espero que le haya gustado ^^**


End file.
